


Future!Verse: YOI ABO AU 4Komas

by yukipri



Series: Future!Verse ABO AU [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha Minami Kenjirou, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Phichit Chulanont, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Children, Comedy, Comic, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gamma Minami Kenjirou, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Polyamory, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipri/pseuds/yukipri
Summary: 4Koma comics from the Future!Verse AU.Fluffly comedy comic strips about the Katsuki family and their kids (OCs).End game polyamory, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Victor + Yurio + Phichit + Minami + Chris + Otabek all x Yuuri.＊This AU is multi-media and non-chronological, comprised of art, comics, info charts, long text headcanons, and responses to asks.





	1. 4Koma: How things usually go with the kids

**Author's Note:**

> So here's where I'll be dumping all of my 4Koma comics set in Future!Verse!
> 
> As described in the summary, these are mostly light hearted and cracky lil comic strips about Yuuri and his mates' attempts at parenthood and their kids just being, well, kids ^ ^;
> 
> Oh gosh some of these comics are just so _OLD_...SORTA CRINGING, but I also want them all in one place, so here's to giving me strength to upload them all here! ^ ^;
> 
> My non-4Koma comics and illustrations will be added in a separate work in this same series.
> 
> Here's to my first attempt posting an art-only work on AO3!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/40000012043/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. 4Koma: Starting early...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it's debatable whether Victor is a good father...

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/46240030354/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still think Yasha looks like a tadpole in this...


	3. 4Koma Set: Naming the twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuuri and his Russian husbands know Yuuri's expecting twins, which means the hunt for the perfect names has begun...
> 
> Yuuko has some ideas she wants to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Nuff said. Not visible but technically mpreg? (lmao this whole AU ^ ^;;)
> 
> ＊All of the kids' names are meant to be bilingual in both Japanese and their biological father's native languages.
> 
> ＊I'm native bilingual in English and Japanese but am not fluent in any other languages. I did extensive research before deciding these names, and hope that they work ^ ^; (and tbh it's been years since they've been chosen, so not really gonna change them at this point ^ ^;)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47107008871/in/album-72157706439521284/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47107008841/in/album-72157706439521284/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47107008791/in/album-72157706439521284/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47107008761/in/album-72157706439521284/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/46240031754/in/album-72157706439521284/)


	4. 4 Koma Set: How to make friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it's hard to teach kids what you don't have much experience in yourself...

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47107011851/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47107011791/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47107011761/in/dateposted-public/)


	5. 4Koma: SMACK!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence is not the answer!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47107011741/in/album-72157706439521284/)


	6. 4Koma: Expressing displeasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twins, but different personalities from early on...

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/40357352973/in/dateposted-public/)


	7. 4Koma Set: Baby Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuuri's never been pregnant before, how's he supposed to know????
> 
> (explicit mpreg warning)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/33446533418/in/album-72157706439521284/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/46599273324/in/album-72157706439521284/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47322375681/in/album-72157706439521284/)


	8. 4Koma set: Interacting with other mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's social skills don't improve with motherhood. (also hey there baby Arisa!)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47322374381/in/album-72157706439521284/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/40357354973/in/album-72157706439521284/)


	9. 4Koma Set: Shura & Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shura loving cats does not necessarily mean it's mutual...

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/33446537978/in/album-72157706439521284/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47322378751/in/album-72157706439521284/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/33446537858/in/album-72157706439521284/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil heads up that I'm currently running a giveaway on both my Twitter and Tumblr until April 24th, 2019, with Future!Verse postcards as an option ^ ^ Check 'em out if you might be interested!


	10. 4Koma: Inseparable?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do they get along or not...?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/33446533968/in/album-72157706439521284/)


	11. 4Koma Set: No! Underwear!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasha dislikes underwear.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand forgot to post again last week whops ^ ^;


	12. 4Koma Set: White Hair, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many moms have at least a few gray hairs...

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/33446539908/in/album-72157706439521284/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47322380151/in/album-72157706439521284/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/33446539728/in/album-72157706439521284/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day~! <3
> 
> (Also, my apologies for being so late in replying to comments, I read all of them and really appreciate them!! Thanks so much! ^ ^)


	13. 4Koma Set: White Hair, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, continuation of previous chapter

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/46407398885/in/album-72157706439521284/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/40357360393/in/album-72157706439521284/)

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/40357360333/in/album-72157706439521284/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/46407398755/in/album-72157706439521284/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/40357360163/in/album-72157706439521284/)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find all my currently posted 4Komas already on Tumblr, but they'll all gradually be posted here too. If you want to share them, please reblog my posts on [Tumblr](http://yukipri.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/YukiPri_Art)!
> 
> Any kudos/comments are greatly appreciated! Thanks so much! ^ ^


End file.
